Rukia's dream
by chickenchickster
Summary: Rukia has a dream but wakes up wanting more


Rukia had finally awakened with a smile on her face for she just remembered it was her birthday, Orihime had insisted on giving Rukia a birthday party.

The event was going to happen at two o-clock at a near by restaurant everyone was going to dress up in formal attire for the afternoon.

Rukia was to busy getting ready for the party for she had just woke up at twelve to notice the small parcel that was left on Ichigo's desk

Then Ichigo came barging in just as Rukia was slipping on her red high heels (that conveniently matched her bright red dress) yelling:

"HURRY UP YOU DAM WOMAN LETS GO WERE GONNA' BE LATE"

"I'M HURRYING .., MEET YOU OUT SIDE" she hollered back while jumping out the window. Ichigo ran down stairs and through the clinic door. Both were running yelled at Ichigo a couple of seconds later

"I can't run in these high heels"

Ichigo ran back to her and scoped her up bridal style. Her head kind of lolled to the side a bit. But after almost hitting a sign with her head she grabbed Ichigo and sort of hugged him for dear life she would let go after the first few stop signs but eventually she just hugged him for the rest of the ride. Ichigo blushed and almost tripped. This made Rukia just hold on tighter

They made it to the restaurant ten minutes late. They entered and looked around it seams as if know one had arrived they went to the waiter and asked about reservations under the name Chappy. The waiter led them to a small table in a far off corner and let them know their meal had been pre ordered.

Both Ichigo and Rukia were wondering where on earth everyone else was and who on earth set this up.

"Where is every one?" Rukia asked the waiter when he came back.

He simply replied "as far as I know you two will be the only ones dinning tonight." and with that the waiter set down an extra large ice cream sundae and two spoons. Ichigo said happy birthday as she blew out the candle. Ichigo and Rukia picked up the spoons and dug in.

Ichigo Quickly scooped up the only strawberry and popped it in his mouth. "Hey!" said Rukia

"What?" replied the orange haired teen.

"You stole my strawberry," she said with a pout.

"Who said it was yours? It didn't have your name on it, now did it?"

"But it's my birthday"

"So do you want it back?"

"You swallowed it whole how could I possibly have it back,"

"Just like this" Ichigo cradled her small face in her hands pulled her face closer to his, leaned over the table and kissed her. She was shocked at first she was gonna rebel but she liked it and kissed back, with passion. She wanted more and more but the world faded around her.

And she awoke, wanting more. She tried going back to sleep but all she achieved were her ruining through chappy filled fields.

Angry with her self, she got out of Ichigo's closet, she yawned and looked around for Ichigo. She didn't see him but she noticed a small package wrapped in chappy wrapping paper. She tore open the wrapping paper and found a chappy shaped note pad and on the first page was written. 'Come to the roof' written in Ichigo's handwriting.

Still reminiscing about her dream and it's ending, she climbed on top of the clinic roof. she saw Ichigo sanding their wearing on of his tight t-shirts' that said "welcome to the present Baka", of course it had a different meaning but knowing Rukia she was still in her daze and she pounced on Ichigo before he even had a chance to say hello midget.

"W-WA-what are you doing?" said one very stunned, embarrassed and barely standing orange haired teen

"Holding on" she simply replied as she started to wrap legs around him

"W-WA-what" he stammered again

"Kiss me already you stammering Baka!" she practically yelled. Oddly Ichigo didn't seem to restrain himself and he passionately crushed her lips against his. Both eventually had to break for air. This was when Rukia finally noticed her surroundings.

Every single person she knew was here on the roof watching them kiss!!!!!

Kegio, KON, Renji and Orihime had all started crying water woks. Ichida was trying to cheer Orihime up with the dress he had made for Rukia saying he had made it with her in mind. Mr. Kurosaki was clinging to a poster of Ichigo's mother bawling in overly happiness "Look our son has grown up",

Everyone else (mainly the guys) from soul society were all whistling things like "Yah way to go Ichigo". While the others were shocked because they don't follow the story and know nothing about what on earth is going on, and the girls were all saying "awwwwwe they make such a cute couple."

The next bit happed kind of like a little kids' storybook

See Ichigo

Ichigo see Baykuya (Baykuya flaming mad)

See Ichigo RUN!! RUN!!!! RUUUNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THE END


End file.
